Fourteen
by nylongirl
Summary: When fourteen year old Bella moves to Forks, she expects a normal and boring life. What happens when she meets a kind family next door, and who does she fall in love with? Sorry, summary sucks D: ALL HUMAN! BxE Rated T just *in case* Please R&R :


**This is my first fanfic. GO ME Sorry if it sucks major. Im only like 13 and I don't write very well. - sigh - Enjoy :D **

"Bella, sweetie, wake up!" My mother, Renee, said said softly in my ear and shaking me gently. I groaned and sat up. She giggled and motioned me to get out of bed.

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside. Then I realized this would be my last day for a long time in my home of Phoenix, Arizona. Today I was moving in with my father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. My mother just got married to a baseball player named Phil. He traveled alot and my mother was miserable when he wasn't here. So, I decided I would go live with Charlie while my mother was traveling with Phil.

Sighing, I stepped out of my bedroom took a quick shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

After that was done with, I covered myself in a towel and squeezed the excess water out of my hair and put it in a bun. Seachring for a decent outfit in my suitcase, I chose a black tank, skinny jeans, and a pair of ballet flats. My closet was basically empty now. I slinged the bag over my shoulder walked out of my room and down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Renee asked me as she handed my plane tickets and opened the door for me.

"Er.. nothing." I shaking voice replied, earning a worried glance from my mother. I sighed and looked back at my favorite home. I really worried about how bad it would be in Forks. It never suns, and I hardly know anyone. The last time I went there was 4 years ago when I was 10. Surely not alot of people would move to the super-small town of Forks in that time period. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and climbed into the car.

Ironically, the song 'Home' by Chris Daughtry came on and I rolled my eyes. I glared out the window and before I knew it, we were at the airport.

Tears spilled over and my arms crossed over my chest in an insecure way. Renee reached over and kissed my forehead and hugged me goodbye.

"I love you. I'll call you when I get there." I sniffed and grabbed my bag and tickets. Waving back to my mom once more, I ran upto the station for my flight to Seattle. I dropped my luggage off on the conveyor belt and boarded the plane.

"8A..8A.." I said, searching for the seat. I grimaced when I saw that I was seated next to a scary looking bald man. I took out my iPod and relaxed in the seat, thinking about what it would be like to live a normal life with my two biological parents..

"Now Arriving in Seattle." the flight attendant announced from the front and I shot my eyes open. Wow, I guess I dozed off. I grabbed my parka and iPod and got off the plane and into the airport. I grabbed my duffle bag from the luggage belt and walked off into the crowd.

A waving hand caught my attention and I smiled. Standing in a police uniform and flashing his wrinkly grin - stood my father.

"Dad!" I said and ran over to hug him. I was suprised about how happy I was to see him.

"Hey, how's my Bells?" He asked and looked down at me. "And god, you have grown.." he added in a disaprooving voice.

I laughed and replied, "I've been better." He took my bag and slung it over his shoulder and I followed him to his cruiser.

"Er.. do I have to ride in the back?" I joked as I climbed in shotgun, staring at the divider with some strange wires in it.

"Good to have you back, Bells." He sighed and began driving down the road. I wrinkled my nose as I noticed the small rain drops that were falling gently before were now heavily pounding on the windows.

"I'm going to miss the sun." I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"It doesnt rain all the time.." He attempted to make me feel a little better. But no, it didn't. "And hey, there are some kids next door to us now. There around your age." But this did. Maybe life in Forks would be a _little_ better if I had some friends.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air for the rest of the drive. I didnt feel a bit of excitement at all when we passed the decaying 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Well - here we are." he said, pulling upto our house. It didn't look much different, exept the white paint was chipping off the wood.

I sighed, and stepped out of the car to grab my luggage when a football flew across the yard and almost hit my head.

"Uh..Sorry Cheif Swan!" A burly boy with dark curly hair said as he ran across the yard to get the ball.

"It's fine, Emmett. How are you?" Charlie asked, and I shot him a _Who is he? _look.

"Mmm..fine. Who is she?" he asked, looking at me. I flushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Thats my daughter Is-" pause "Bella." He replied and I shyly said 'Hello.'

"Oh.. YO! GET OVER HERE!" he yelled across the yard. I had to cover my ears to keep my eardrums from bursting. I looked over to see Charlie, but he was apparently inside.

"What?" a perky voice said and I heard footsteps from across the hedge.

"Cheif Swan's daughter is here." He said.

"OH! Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" A short girl with pixie like features suddenly appeared in front of me with her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said, offering a smile and shook her hand.

"Were going to be such great friends! I can see it already.. Oooh! I should take you sh-"

"Geez, Alice. Your going to scare her." A velvet voice said from behind her. I suddenly laughed and looked at him, my laughter dieing down. He was gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. He wasn't burly or puny either. "Im Edward." He said and I shook his hand, when he suddenly kissed it. I blushed and looked around to see another boy and girl. They had perfect blonde hair and were just staring.

"Hello. I'm Jasper." the boy said and smiled a little. The other girl just glared at me and said, "Rosalie."

"Hi." I said in the kindest voice I could muster. A voice in the back of my head told me I wasn't going to get along with them that well.

"It's nice to meet you all. I guess I should go unpack.." I said and turned around.

"Do you need help?" Alice asked, and I kindly took her offer. "See you all around.." I said to the others and smiling. I looked around at them, suddenly locking eyes with Edward's.

"COME ON!!" Alice yelled at me and pulled me into the house. I shyly waved and he waved back, and turned back to Alice and closed the door behind me.

Maybe Forks wouldn't be _so_ badafterall.

**HORRIBLE I KNOW :(. I may add more/edit. But please review! :D **


End file.
